Fishing lures have become increasingly important in game fishing as well as industrial fishing. Current lures can be powered and/or articulated to simulate bait fish. This simulation can include weighting the lure properly and/or articulating the lure in certain portions to allow for the lure to simulate bait fish upon a dragging motion and/or sinking motion. The present disclosure provides fishing lures and fishing lure production methods and uses.